With the growth of mobile communication technologies, electronic devices have become essential communication devices. The electronic devices provide various supplementary services of camera, data communication, video play, audio play, messenger, schedule management, alarm functions and the like as well as a voice communication function. The electronic devices provide various programs for using the functions, and enable users to perform input to the electronic devices through many input methods or with many input means.
Recently touchscreen devices provide touchscreen inputs, which have increased the usefulness of electronic devices while maintaining a degree of compactness, diversifying the functions of the electronic devices. These touchscreen devices arrange transparent touch panels together with display panels, thereby allowing the primary input device to double as the primary output device. These touch panels are classified into a variety of touch panels such as resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, ultrasonic touch panels, light (infrared) sensing touch panels, electromagnetic induction touch panels and the like.
Generally, the touchscreen device receives input data from contact generated by a user's finger. But touchscreen device may also receive input from a pen-shaped input means (generally, called a ‘touch pen’ or ‘stylus’) as an auxiliary data input means. Also, the touchscreen device is equipped with a sensing means separate from the touch panel of the touchscreen device, which enables touch pen data input and touch panel data input to be received independently of one another.